love_live_super_sentaifandomcom-20200213-history
Come Back! Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger: The Team Divides!
'Come Back! Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger: The Team Divides! '(戻って！特命戦隊ミューズレンジャー: チーム除算！) is the sequel movie to Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger and third movie overall. Summary Four years after defeat of the Viruszoid Army, the city of Tokyo is at peace with Muzon safe from danger, thanks to the heroic deeds of the Muse Rangers. However, a sudden change has caused the team to get divided. Eli Ayase/μ's2, now the new Chief of the Muse Agency, has announced that Muzon will be exchanged for a large sum of money. While some agree with her descision, Umi Sonoda/μ's4 and a few others disagree, forcing them to betray the agency and form a terrorist group called the 'Muzon Terrors'. The Muse Ranger leader, Honoka Kousaka/μ's1, will need to end this conflicted divide among her teammates and must learn who is the perpetrator behind this. Plot In 2019, four years after the defeat of the Viruszoid Army, the energy source, Muzon, is now in safe hands thanks to the Muse Rangers, who have now gone into different roles besides being agents and rangers. Honoka Kousaka/μ's1 is now leader of the agency's Army Force, Eli Ayase/μ's2 replaces Akira Suzuki as Chief of the Muse Agency with Nozomi Tojou/μ's7 as her assistant chief, Kotori Minami/μ's3, Maki Nishikino/μ's6 and Hanayo Koizumi/μ's8 work in the agency's medical facility while Umi Sonoda/μ's4, Rin Hoshizora/μ's5 and Nico Yazawa/μ's9 are now elites. A tired Honoka returns from a army spy mission in Afghanistan and begs Eli not to send her off to another one, which the latter tells that there isn't any at the moment , much to Honoka's delight. She asks the Muse Agency chief if she has heard anything from Yukiho Kousaka/μ's10 and Alisa Ayase/μ's11, who are both away on a classified mission. Eli sadly tells her that she hasn't but assures her that they're going to be okay. Honoka then gets a call from Tsubasa Kira/A-RiseX asking if she's ready for their date, which she tells her that she's on her way. μ's10 and μ's11 are in space on an unknown civilized planet, spying on a couple of space dealers. μ's10 uses the spy bug to overhear what the space dealers are talking about. They then learn that one of the space dealers is a Viruszoid named Space Virus Dealer Gangler, who plans to trick Eli into trading Muzon with a large sum of money so he can use it to revive the Viruszoids that the Muse Rangers destroyed four years ago. Fearing the danger, the two rangers try to escape but are caught by the Viruslings. They fight them but could not against the space dealers. Yukiho and Alisa surrender and end up giving their Muzon to them. Secretly, Yukiho sent the spy bug to warn the others. Honoka meets Tsubasa at the Tokyo City Park. She apologized for being late as she just came from a mission in Afghanistan. The two girls hang out in the park and sat on the bench. Honoka asks her girlfriend how's Anju coping with Erena's death, which Tsubasa tells her that Anju misses their teammate so badly but is coping with it very well Characters Muse Rangers Honoka Kousaka/μ's1 Note: This is evoking Captain America: Civil War Team Eli Eli Ayase/μ's2 Kotori Minami/μ's3 Rin Hoshizora/μ's5 Nico Yazawa/μ's9 Team Umi (Muzon Terrors) Umi Sonoda/μ's4 Maki Nishikino/μ's6 Nozomi Tojou/μ's7 Hanayo Koizumi/μ's8 A-Rise Officers Tsubasa Kira/A-RiseX Anju Yuuki/A-RiseZ Extra Rangers Yukiho Kousaka/μ's10 Alisa Ayase/μ's11 Category:Movies Category:Sequel Movies